This invention relates to an improved carding device and more particularly, to a comber-cleaner assembly which cooperates with the carding device.
The comber-cleaner assembly of the instant invention is suited for combing and cleaning all of the conventional natural and synthetic fibers. The assembly has an auxiliary mounting correlative to a conventional carding device and is found to increase the efficiency and yield of the carded fiber. The instant assembly maximizes the surface area of the carding drum to optimally purify the processed fibers.
Incoming fibers are continuously in process through their transit on the carding drum. The assembly comprises a plurality of subassemblies proximately mounted around the carding drum. Each of the subassemblies is synchronous with the carding drum.